


Rising Up

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Supernatural/Highlander
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Rowena remembers her very teacher.





	Rising Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I did a cross-over squee of delight when I heard Crowley's name was once Fergus MacLeod. The cross over possibilities with Highlander are irresistible. :) Another possibility occurred to me, though. The result was this story. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or Highlander. They simply sometimes take over my brain, compelling me to write about them. :)

How easy it was to recall that shivering girl. Staring at the blood on her thighs, watching it seep into the cot. Despoiled. Left with nothing.

“I thought the same, once.” She stood in the doorway, hair wild and unkept around her delicate face. 

How her green eyes glittered with wisdom and kindness. It gave them an unearthly light. 

No one Rowena knew was kind. Not in this world. 

For one moment, she hoped one of the Fair Folk had come to take her away. She’d hop and sing in a circle with others like her, never noticing any soreness or pain. 

Rowena was more than willing to dance to the death, if it meant no more pain. 

She looked down at the blood, a shameful reminder of how human she was. 

“I was once less than nothing myself.” The lady, for Rowena could think of her as nothing else, fixed her luminescent gaze upon her. “Through the power of my will, I raised myself up.” 

It was impossible for Rowena to tear her gaze away from those glittering orbs. 

“Can you do that, Rowena?” The lady stretched out a hand towards the girl. “Can you lift yourself up?”

Rowena blinked back tears, remembering only too well how those words had sank into her, filling her entire being. 

They had been a call to witchcraft. 

“Aye, I did that, Cassandra.” Rowena spoke to the empty space around her. Where her teacher no longer was. 

There had been others, so many others. Mentors, covers, Rowena had been through so many they blurred into one. 

She never forgot her first. Not Cassandra. The one who’d led her out of weakness into power.  
“The problem is there’s always someone trying to push you back down.” Rowena looked down at her own hands, the paint chipping from her nails. 

Like her son. Like the Winchesters. The bloody Darkness. Sometimes it seemed like the whole miserable world had nothing better to do than to push Rowena down. 

Fortunately, she had plenty of practice in getting back up.


End file.
